Peregrin's First Love
by Pippins LiL GurL
Summary: This story is about Peregrin finding a young hobbit by the name of Rowan Headstrong. She is very proper and sweet. Roan falls in love with Peregrin as well, but problems occur that can pull them apart. It is up to you to find ot what happens. Please R&R!!
1. A Young Girl Appears

Chapter 1  
  
A Young Girl Appears  
  
One day, a young female hobbit, by the name of Rowan Headstrong, was roaming around in the fields picking flowers. Suddenly, a young male hobbit, by the name of Peregrin Took, walked past this field while reading a book. Rowan spotted Peregrin and suddenly fell to her knees. Peregrin heard and noise and turned noticing a young female hobbit falling in the field. He then ran in the field and picked her up.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" Peregrin asked the young hobbit. At the moment, Rowan was unconscious. When she fell, she hit her head on the ground. Peregrin had walked back to the town that he lived in, Hobbiton. The town that he was walking through was Gamwich. He took Rowan in his house and laid her down on a bed. He began to shake her lightly, trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" Rowan asked in a faint voice. She slowly got her vision back and realized it was the handsome young hobbit that she saw a moment ago. She then blushed at the site of him.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" he repeated. He noticed her cheeks turn a red flush. "Are you hot? Shall I get you a cold drink to cool you down?" he asked concerned. He wondered whether she was alright or not.  
  
"No thank you. I'll be fine. May I ask what your name is?" She asked politely. She sat up and waited for his answer.  
  
"Why, I am Peregrin Took…people call me Pippin too. And who are you, may I ask?" he said in response.  
  
"I am Rowan Headstrong. Nice to meet you Peregrin," she said. She looked at him waited for him to answer her second question. She then smiled at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Rowan?" he asked. He did not know why she was smiling at him.  
  
"I was only wondering where exactly I am. That tis all," she said in reply. She really liked seeing his face up close. He was just so cute.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry for not telling you. You are in Hobbiton. This is where I live. This is my home," he said smiling. He then looked around at his nicely built home.  
  
"Oh. I see. I have never been to Hobbiton before. I live in Gamwich. You have a beautiful home," she said staring into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I like it to," he said. "May I ask what happened out in the field earlier?" he asked wondering why she had fallen.  
  
"Oh. Well, you see, I just happened to trip on a rock. I am sorry if I startled you," she said hoping he wouldn't figure out the real reason that she had fallen. She sighed and swallowed hard.  
  
"Well I am glad that you are okay now. If you would like, you can stay here until you feel better? I shall not be expected anyone soon," he asked only concerned about her health.  
  
"Thank you. I would enjoy staying here while I recuperate," she said. Her eyes began to sparkle at the thought of staying at such a fine hobbits house. She really and truly did want to know him better and this would be a great way, since they lived so far apart.  
  
"Well, I have to go at the moment. I am off to see my cousin, Frodo Baggins. If you need anything, feel free to use my house as yours," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you Peregrin. I will. Have a good time with Frodo," she said.  
  
Peregrin walked into his room where he had his coat hanging. He picked up his coat, put it on and then went to the front door. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Rowan then sighed happily. "He is so cute! I can't believe I met him!" She exclaimed. Peregrin then ran toward the direction of Frodo's house to meet his friends Frodo, Meriadoc, and Samwise.  
  
Peregrin finally made it to Frodo's house. "Hey guys! I have to tell you something!" He shouted out. He then ran up to them and knocked over a bucket on the ground. "Oops. Sorry Frodo," he said innocently.  
  
"Hi Pippin! Glad you made it here!" They all exclaimed. They watched as Peregrin knocked the bucket over. Peregrin began to run closer to them.  
  
"Guys, you will never believe this!" Peregrin said catching his breath.  
  
"What is it?" Meriadoc, also known as Merry, asked.  
  
"Yeah Pippin, out with it!" Samwise, also known as Sam, exclaimed.  
  
"Hush guys. Let him catch his breath first." Frodo said trying to be nice to Peregrin.  
  
"Well, I was walking along the road in Gamwich and –--" he started to explain but was rudely interrupted by Sam.  
  
"You were in Gamwich? Why were you in Gamwich? That town is so far away." Samwise asked.  
  
"How come you walked that far away from home?" Meriadoc asked.  
  
"Get off his back guys. Let him continue his story." Frodo said, assuring Peregrin that he could continue.  
  
"As I was saying, I was walking along the road in Gamwich when I heard a load noise. Then I saw a young beautiful female hobbit in the field and she had fallen. I ran in the field and picked her up. She was apparently unconscious at the moment. I didn't know where she lived and I was worried about how badly she was hurt, so I took her to my house. As I walked back to Hobbiton, she made these cute little faces and moaning noises. It was so cute. Then, when I got to my house I took her inside and laid her on the bed in the extra room. After about 11 minutes, she began to wake up. When she finally awoke, we began to talk. She seems like a really nice girl," Peregrin explained, smiling the whole time.  
  
"Awwww. Looks like our friend, Pippin, is in love," Frodo teased.  
  
Peregrin then looked at Frodo with an evil eye. "I thought you were on my side, Frodo," Peregrin said a bit confused and sad.  
  
"I was, but that just seems kind of funny. Not to be rude or anything," Frodo said trying to back himself up.  
  
"You definitely have a crush on this girl," Samwise said.  
  
"Yep, he sure does. I just don't know why he didn't tell me first. I am his best friends you know," Meriadoc said getting a bit mad.  
  
"I do not. You are all lying. That tis not true," Peregrin said. He began to blush while talking. He got redder and redder by the second.  
  
"I think you do. Just look at yourself. You are getting redder and redder by the second just by talking about her. You do like her," Frodo said being nice. He did happen to point out the fact that he was blushing just because he was talking about her. This definitely showed that he liked her.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I will just go back home," Peregrin said. He was getting very mad now. He didn't know why they were cornering him like that. If he said he didn't like her, then they should believe him.  
  
"Sure, go home where the girl is. I'm sure you will enjoy it there," Samwise said. They all laughed, even Frodo. Frodo giggled in a high-pitched laugh. They all looked at him and he stopped laughing.  
  
"What? Was it something I did? Is there something behind me? What? Tell me!" Frodo asked curiously. He began to get a bit scared because they were staring at him like there was something on his face or an orc behind him. They all laughed again. Frodo just stood there searching his whole body and looking every which way.  
  
"No no, Frodo, my dear friend. There is nothing behind you." Samwise said laughing the whole time.  
  
"Well, I am going to go now. I have to be getting home anyway. I am getting hungry," Peregrin said coming up with a reason to leave. He got quite annoyed with them before. He was getting hungry though.  
  
"Oh dear Pippin. You are always hungry. You may go home. Good bye good friend," Frodo said politely.  
  
Peregrin began to walk home. He was thinking about what the fellas were saying before. 'Maybe I do like her. Maybe I do have a crush on her. No! I can't. I only just met her. It can't be. She is just a friend.' He thought. "No. I don't. She is just my friend. She may be nice and pretty…Wait! What am I saying? Did I just say pretty? She may be pretty but not in a way that would mean I like her," he said beginning to get nervous about what was going on.  
  
He reached his house and opened the door slowly. He looked in and found that Rowan was not in sight. He walked in and shrugged. While he walked in, he noticed that Rowan was on the chair in front of the fireplace sleeping. 'Awww. She looks so sweet and fearless.' He thought. He walked to the kitchen quietly. He poured himself a cup of tea. He got a loaf of bread and sat at the table. He began to eat. He watched Rowan while he ate. "She looks as if she has no worries in the world," he said in a whisper. He then smiled. Rowan turned and her eyes opened a little bit.  
  
"Peregrin, is that you?" Rowan asked, still partly asleep. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She turned her head and looked in the kitchen. "Peregrin. You're home. How long where you gone? When did you come back?" Rowan asked a bit curious hoping he wasn't home too long.  
  
"I wasn't home that long. I came home about 15 minutes ago. I was gone for a long time. Maybe two or three hours,"  
  
Peregrin said answering her questions. He got up and walked over to the chair she was sitting in. He sat on the arm of the chair. "You don't need to stay awake. You can go back to sleep. I don't mind. I was only eating," he said hoping she would go back to sleep so he could watch her peaceful body.  
  
"Oh. I don't mind. I am quite fine being awake. I am happy you are home." Rowan said smiling. She looked into his eyes. The flames light hit her face just right.  
  
"You look beautiful." Peregrin said not realizing it.  
  
"What did you say?" Rowan asked smiling and blushing a bit. Peregrin swallowed hard and his eyes widened. He had just realized what he said. "Do you like me Peregrin?" Rowan asked getting happier and happier every moment.  
  
"Umm…I," Peregrin said stuttering. He couldn't believe what he just said. 'Am I an idiot? Why did I say that? Did I mean it? Oh great…now I got her hopes up. Does she like me? She was smiling and blushing. I think I do like her.' Peregrin thought blushing and laughing nervously. 


	2. Tea Time

Chapter 2  
  
Tea Time  
  
"Well Peregrin? Do you like me?" Rowan asked growing anxious to know his answer. Before, when he called her beautiful, it made her really happy. She started to get excited again.  
  
"Uh. I was simply saying a, umm, statement. Yeah, a statement. Such as grass is green. Well, you are beautiful," Peregrin said. He had a nervous smile on his face because he did not know why exactly he said that remark. He had to tell her why he said that though.  
  
"Oh. Well thank you. You are quite handsome yourself," she said. She still smiled but inside, she was a bit sad. She wanted to hear him say that he liked her.  
  
"Thank you," he said in return. He was getting a bit hungry again. He decided after he ate, he would go to sleep. It was a bit late. A hobbit does need his/her rest.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for something to eat. "Would you like anything to eat, Rowan?" he asked. He thought that she might be a bit hungry. After all, she was a hobbit herself.  
  
"Yes, I am a bit hungry. Thank you for asking," she said. Her stomach rumbled faintly. Only she could hear it though. She walked in the kitchen next to Peregrin and started looking for some food.  
  
"You may sit down. I don't mind looking for food for the both of us," he said assuring her that he was at her service. She then sat down at the table. Peregrin put a pot of hot water over the fire. "Would you like some tea?" he asked. Every hobbit drank tea. It was a meal of the day. Tea came before dinner.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I haven't had tea in a while," she said answering his question. "I think I will go to bed after this snack. Will you be doing the same?" she asked Peregrin.  
  
"Yes I will be. I am a bit tired from walking around all day. It would be nice to finally relax. After tea, I will show you the room that you will be using while you stay here," he informed Rowan. The teapot, then, made a whistling noise. Peregrin walked up to the fire and took the pot off of a hanging device. He poured the hot water into teacups and added tea bags in the cups. Rowan picked up her cup and took a sip.  
  
"This is very good Peregrin," she said. She enjoyed the tea. It had a delicious taste.  
  
"Thank you. I enjoy it too," he said. He smiled and then took a sip of his tea.  
  
When they finished their tea, Peregrin showed Rowan to the room she would be using. She then went in her room and thanked him. She shut the door a little while after he showed her in. Peregrin went back into the living quarters. He sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace and stared at it thinking of Rowan.  
  
'She looks so beautiful. And I know I mea it. I do like her. She has beautiful, short green hair, wonderful blue eyes, and a great body. I think I will take her to see Frodo, Merry, and Sam tomorrow. She should enjoy that. I am sure the fellas will too.' He thought. Suddenly, Rowan came out of her room and walked over to Peregrin.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here. You are a great hobbit, Peregrin," Rowan said smiling.  
  
"You are very welcome. You are a great hobbit too," Peregrin said. He let another one of his inner thoughts come out. She smiled and walked back into her room. She shut the door, but not all the way. The door was left a crack open. She climbed in the bed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
Later, Peregrin grew more tired. He decided to go to sleep now. He got up and put the fire out. On his way to his bedroom, he noticed Rowan's door opened a crack. He peeked in and saw Rowan sleeping peacefully once again. He smiled. "Good night my sweet angel," Peregrin said. He then walked in and pulled the cover up on her. On his way out, he shut the door all the way. He walked to his room, climbed in bed, and fell asleep, staring at the ceiling once again thinking about Rowan. 


	3. Rowan Meets the Fellas

Chapter 3  
  
Rowan Meets the Fellas  
  
The next day, when Peregrin woke up, he walked into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and a cup of tea. He sat down at the table and began to eat. Soon after, Rowan woke up. She walked into the living quarters and started the fire. She then sat in a chair and began to relax.  
  
"Good morning Rowan," Peregrin said. He couldn't wait until later today to bring Rowan to meet the fellas. She will love them!  
  
"Oh. Good morning Peregrin," Rowan said. She was still a bit tired. "How long have you been up?" she asked.  
  
"I have only been up for about 9 minutes," he said answering her. "How is your morning so far?" he asked. He was getting really excited.  
  
"Good I guess. I am partly asleep. Other than that, great," she said. Her eyes were closing on her. She tried to stay awake.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich and tea?" he asked. He didn't want her to fall asleep again. He thought that some tea might wake her up some more.  
  
"Sure, I guess," she said in a faint voice. She got up slowly and sat down next to Peregrin at the table.  
  
He already had a sandwich and tea ready for her. He knew that she might be a bit tired. There were noises all night long. He got up and got her tea and sandwich. "Here you are," he said. He then placed the food and drink down in front of her.  
  
"Thank you. It looks great," she said. She then took a sip of the tea and she woke up a little bit more. She started to eat her sandwich. After about 2 minutes, Peregrin was done with his food. Rowan was still working on her meal. She was almost done. By now, 2 more minutes have passed by. She had just finished her meal. She got up and sat back down in the chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. He had an odd grin on his face. He was going to take her to see Meriadoc, Frodo, and Samwise now.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"I am going to take you to see my friends," he said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Do you mean Frodo?" she asked. She didn't know who the other people were.  
  
"Yes I do. My other friends that you will meet are Merry and Sam. Their full names are Meriadoc and Samwise," he informed her. He knew that she would rather call them by their full names. After all, she called him by his full name.  
  
"Oh. That will be quite pleasant. I can't wait to meet them," she said with a smile. She was very excited. She was finally getting to meet people in Peregrin's life.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," he said. He opened the door quickly. He walked out and waited for her. "Come on!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" she exclaimed. She walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Peregrin then ran down the hill and to his friend, Frodo's, house. She followed him. She ran as fast as she could. They finally reached Frodo's house.  
  
"Wow! His house looks great!" she exclaimed. She looked at the wonderful house. While she was searching the house with her eyes, she saw three hobbits standing there. "Oh! Hi there!" she yelled out to them.  
  
"Huh?" Meriadoc asked.  
  
"Who is that?" Samwise asked.  
  
"I don't know but she is standing with Pippin. Perhaps she is that girl he was telling us about yesterday," he said. They all looked up at the girl again. This time she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Meriadoc asked.  
  
Peregrin and herself had run down the hill while the fellas were talking. They were now right in front of them. When the fellas turned, they all screamed because there was a girl smiling in their faces.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" they all screamed, except for Peregrin. Peregrin then laughed at them. Rowan just stood there smiling.  
  
"Who is this?" Meriadoc asked. He looked at the girl who was smiling.  
  
"Is she the girl that you were telling us about?" Samwise asked. The girl was scaring him now because she hadn't stopped smiling.  
  
Frodo nudged Peregrin with his elbow. He whispered to him, "She's pretty good looking. Great choice Pippin."  
  
Peregrin then blushed a bit. "Guys, I would like you to meet Rowan Headstrong. She is indeed the girl I was telling you about," Peregrin said.  
  
"Hi Miss Rowan," Frodo said. He held his hand out for a handshake. "It is nice to meet you," he said politely. He smiled. Rowan then shook his hand.  
  
"It is nice to meet you too," she said. She smiled again.  
  
"Hello ma'am. I am Samwise Gamgee, but you may call me Sam. You just spoke to my friend Frodo Baggins. It is nice to meet you," Samwise said. He then held his hand out for a handshake. Rowan then shook his hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Samwise," she said.  
  
"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry. It is great to meet you," Meriadoc said. He smiled. He then held his hand out for a handshake. Rowan then shook his hand.  
  
"It is great to meet you too Meriadoc," she said. She looked at Peregrin and smiled. "Thank you for taking me here to meet you friends," she said to Peregrin. She then hugged him. All the fellas chuckled a little bit.  
  
Frodo looked at Rowan. "So Rowan, how old are you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I am 26 years old," she said.  
  
"Oh. Our friend Pippin is 28 years old. You are both hobbits in your tweens then," Samwise said.  
  
"Oh. He never told me that," she said looking at Peregrin and smiling. At the same time Frodo looked at Peregrin and gave him a smile. Peregrin looked at Frodo with a weird face. He lip motioned, 'Why are you smiling at me?' Frodo then lip motioned back, 'Because I am doing you a favor by asking about her life.'  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Rowan hugged Peregrin. Peregrin got another weird look on his face, but this time he blushed too. Peregrin then hugged Rowan back. All the fellas noticed Peregrin blushing. They all grinned.  
  
"Hey Rowan. How tall are you?" Frodo asked Rowan, trying to help Peregrin out.  
  
"Well, I am 3 feet and 4 inches tall," Rowan said. She wondered why Frodo was asking her such questions. She then let go of Peregrin, knowing that more questions were going to have to be answered.  
  
"Pippin here is 3 feet and 8 inches tall." Meriadoc said. "And by the way, I am Pippin's best friend. We are very close," Meriadoc pointed out. He was insinuating that Rowan could come to him whenever she needed help with Peregrin. "You can come over whenever you want."  
  
"Thank you Meriadoc. I will remember that," Rowan said smiling. She looked up at Peregrin. He looked back down at her and they both smiled at each other. Peregrin looked back his fellow friends. Samwise and Meriadoc were making fun of Peregrin and Rowan by looking into each other's eyes and whispering sweet things at each other. They then hugged each other. Frodo nudged them with his elbow to show them that Peregrin was watching them. They then stopped and laughed a little bit. Peregrin face turned from a smile, to a 'what's going on' type of face. Rowan noticed his changed face expression, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, since you two are so far from home, I'd be glad to have you as guests at my place," Frodo suggested. He looked at Meriadoc and Samwise to make sure they were behaving.  
  
"Thank you very much, Frodo. That would be wonderful!" Rowan exclaimed. Peregrin smiled at Frodo and mouthed 'thanks buddy.' Frodo just nodded.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'll go home now. Besides, you two probably had a long, hard day. You should rest," Meriadoc said with a wink at Peregrin. Peregrin just blushed a bit.  
  
"I'm kind of beat too. I think I'll go home as well. Goodbye Frodo. Goodbye Merry. Goodbye Pippin," Samwise said. He then walked over to Rowan, picked up her hand, and kissed it gently. "And goodbye to you, Miss Rowan." Rowan then blushed.  
  
"Come you two. Let's go. We must get some sleep now," Frodo said to Peregrin and Rowan. Frodo walked off into his home. Peregrin then followed, but his hand was left behind for Rowan had just taken his hand in her grasp. He stopped and turned around. They looked at each other for a while and then walked into Frodo's home. They soon found the rooms in which they would be staying, and fell asleep, starring at their ceilings and wondering. 


	4. Exploring

Chapter 4  
  
Exploring  
  
When Rowan awoke the next morning, she noticed Frodo was gone and Peregrin was still asleep, so she decided to go on a walk. She wanted to explore Hobbiton. She wanted to see the children playing again. She wanted to lay in the fields and watch the clouds. She just wanted to have a normal day, away from all this excitement. She missed home a lot and this might help her feel a bit better.  
  
Once Rowan got out of the house, she took a deep breath. "Wow. This place smells beautiful. It smells of that of flowers, and fresh water, and the fields. I like here already," she complimented. It was a bit cold out so her nose was turning pink. "I wonder where Frodo could be?" she asked herself.  
  
"Frodo has gone out for a long walk," said a voice from behind a bush. The hobbit finally revealed himself. It was Samwise. He stood there, looking at Rowan and holding a small shovel.  
  
"Samwise. What are you doing here?" Rowan asked. She was a bit frightened by Samwise's sudden appearance.  
  
"Has Frodo not told you yet? I am Frodo's servent," Samwise answered her in reply. He bowed down a bit. "Would you like to know anything else, Miss Rowan?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm. No thank you, Samwise. I am fine. There is no need to call me miss. In fact, I prefer not to be called miss. It makes me feel a bit old," she said, answering Samwise's question. She looked at him. She started to turn away, but stopped. "Oh, Samwise. I am going out to explore. If Peregrin or Frodo asks where I am, just tell them I have gone out for a walk and there is no need to worry."  
  
"Yes Miss, I mean, Rowan. I will tell them so," he said, as she stood there with her back turned to him. She began to walk off and he got back to work as soon as possible.  
  
Rowan walked around, starring up at the sky. It was beautiful. She really liked it here. Everything was so pleasant. Rowan stopped on the other side of the road and sat down on the grass. She starred up at the sky again. She looked around, seeing all different things. She saw birds, wagons, children running around, mothers yelling at children. She giggled a bit. It reminded her so much of home. She got up and began to walk again.  
  
Rowan saw a forest that looked interesting, so she decided to go in. She walked over to the forest and then stopped right before entering. She looked at all the beautifully tall trees. She took a deep breath, and then walked in. She heard a bunch of birds chirping, and other animal noises. She walked around for a while hearing nothing but the same thing. She decided that she would take a rest soon.  
  
About a half an hour later, Rowan found a river. "A river. I think I will stop here and rest. The water is just so pleasant. It is clear and beautiful. I think I will take a dip before I rest," she said to herself. Back home, she would always go in the lakes. When she finally got in the river, which was 2 ½ feet deep, she heard a crackling noise. It didn't bother her that much. After a while, the noise got closer. She started to get a bit scared. Then, out of nowhere, a pony appeared. The pony just came up to the river and started to drink, as if Rowan was no bother to it at all. Rowan slowly moved over to the pony. The pony stopped drinking for a moment and picked its head up slightly to look at Rowan. Rowan stopped moving for a moment. She held her hand out for the pony to smell. The pony began to sniff her hand, then stopped. "Hi pony. You're a good pony. Good pony," she began to say to the pony to calm it down. She moved closer to the pony. The pony just stood there.  
  
Back at Frodo's, Peregrin just awoke. He got up and went outside to get a nice breath of fresh air. When he got out, he stretched a bit. He looked around and then walked inside. "Hey Frodo! I'm awake!" he exclaimed. "Huh? Frodo? Are you here?" Peregrin asked while walking around looking for Frodo. He walked inside Rowan's room and noticed she was gone. "Huh?" He walked back outside. "Sam? Sam?! Where are you?" He looked everywhere for Samwise.  
  
Sam popped out from behind a bush again. "I am right here Pippin,' he answered to Peregrin's yelling.  
  
"Sam. There you are," he said, walking over to Sam. "Where is Rowan? She isn't in her bedroom." He looked at Samwise waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well Pippin. She told me to tell you that she went out on a walk and not to worry about her. I am sure she is fine. No need to yell and worry," he said to Peregrin, who was basically shaking.  
  
"Oh. Thank you very much, Sam. I think I will go inside and calm down," Peregrin said, walking back inside the house. He went in to living quarters and sat down in a chair and relaxed.  
  
Back at the forest, Rowan was just about to touch the pony. Just then, the pony snorted and startled Rowan. She pulled her hand back just a bit. She then eased and began to reach out again. The pony shook its head a little bit and snorted again. This was the pony's way of showing Rowan that she was getting relaxed. Rowan reached out one more inch and touched the pony's nose. She was so soft. "Hey girl. You're so beautiful. Such a good girl," Rowan said, while stroking the pony's neck in circular motions.  
  
Rowan then walked out of the water and got closer to the pony. "Hi girl. You like this, don't you? I should give you a name. How about…Pendeline? Do you like that?" she asked the pony. The pony nayed and shook her head up and down. "I guess that means yes," Rowan said partly to herself. She laughed a bit.  
  
"You stay right here. I will be right back. Stay," she said to Pendeline. Rowan went searching for some leather or a piece of strong clothing. After a while, she found a rope. She thought that would be good enough, so she took it back to where Pendeline was. Rowan then made a bridle out of this rope, and then put it on Pendeline. Rowan dried off a bit. After she thought she was dry enough, she hopped on Pendeline's back. She picked up the reins and made a cluck noise with her tongue. Pendeline then began to walk. Rowan reached down and gave Pendeline a pat on the neck. "Good girl Pendeline," she said to her, while patting her neck. Rowan got back up and gave Pendeline a little kick. "Come on girl. Let's get out of this forest," Rowan said while Pendeline went into a canter.  
  
They rode out of the forest and into the fields. When they got out of the fields, they began to ride on the roads. After a while, Rowan spotted a Frodo's house. "Ho girl," Rowan said to Pendeline while pulling slightly on the reins. "This is home. For now at least."  
  
Rowan hopped off Pendeline and pulled the reins over her head. She dropped the reins on the ground and stood there for a while, petting Pendeline's head. "Okay girl. I'm going to go tell Peregrin that I found you, and that I can't part you. Wish me luck," she said to the pony that was now eating the grass.  
  
"Well hello Rowan. It is nice to see you back," Samwise said to Rowan. He noticed the pony that Rowan was standing next to. "Whoa! Where did that pony come from?" he asked. He was so shocked.  
  
"Her name is Pendeline. I found her in the forest. We became so close. I even rode her back here. She is such a good girl. I am so attached to her and she is attached to me. So, I decided I am going to keep her," Rowan told Samwise. She explained everything. If she got Samwise to agree with her, then she might be able to get Peregrin to agree as well.  
  
"Oh. Well that is great. I am glad you have a companion. She shall be a good pony," Samwise said reassuringly. Rowan walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Samwise. I am going to tell Peregrin now. Do you think he will let me keep her?" She asked Samwise with a sad face.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure he will," he said to Rowan with a smile, Rowan smiled back and walked up to the house. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Rowan. You're back. It is nice to see you," he said to her. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "What is wrong Rowan?"  
  
"I have to show you something. It is outside," she said to him. He eyes were shimmering. She walked outside and showed him the pony.  
  
"Huh? Why is there a pony here?" he asked in disbelief. She looked at him.  
  
"I found her in the forest I was in. She is really sweet and ---" she stated to explain but was cut off by Peregrin.  
  
"You can keep her. If you brought her here all the way from the forest, then you must really care for her," he said. He just didn't want to see Rowan sad. Besides, the pony was beautiful. It made Rowan seem so happy. She looked into his eyes and hugged him. Pendeline was just standing there eating the grass. 


End file.
